The DriveInCinema
by katies-crazy-world
Summary: Sian wants to surprise Sophie, thus they go to the drive-in cinema.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie.**

**AN: Just some light easy stuff. Simple idea that came to my mind today.**

"Where are we driving?"

"Well, I can't tell you now if it's a surprise, can I?" Sian winked at the brunette.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Sophie, you're horrible" the blonde said while laughing.

"Wait a minute" She handed the cashier some money and got a card and a bowl of popcorn in exchange.

As she grabbed it he said

"Have a nice evening"

"Thanks, I'm sure we will" Sian drove further into the car park.

Searching for a quiet place in the back row Sian wondered why Sophie had become this quiet.

"You curious where we are, Soph?"

"Ha, I'm trying to work it out"

"I'll take the blindfold off any minute now, babe" The blonde smiled trying to imagine Sophie's reaction when she sees where they really were right now.

Meanwhile Sophie carried on with registering her surroundings and asked curiously:

"Damn this waiting drives me nuts, you know that, Sian"

Grinningly Sian leaned over

„Be patient for once, you won't regret it, Sophie. It'll be worth the wait, I promise" she had husked the last part into Sophie's ear. A shiver ran down the brunette's spine.

Sophie's cheek immediately reddened a little. She found her girlfriend extremely hot whenever she talked to her with her low voice. She was just too sexy for her own goods sometimes.

Sian had maneuvered the car into a quiet place in the back. Behind most of the other cars. She had plans for tonight and was determined not to make them the main attraction for the other guests.

After switching the engine off, she looked one last time in the mirror and turned to her beloved girl in the passenger seat.

"Ready babe?" Sophie nodded wordlessly.

As soon as her eyes adjusted to seeing again she took in her surroundings.

"Sian… are we in a car cinema?" She squealed euphorically.

"Really? Oh my gosh, you're amazing"

Sian watched her girlfriends' facial features lighting up. Seeing how the joy of Sophie made her also happy. A huge smile formed on her face.

"Oh my god, I always wanted to go to one of these"

"I know" Sian announced proudly while enjoying the happiness. Happy to have caused her girlfriend's good mood.

Sophie leaned over towards Sian to show her gratefulness, when they were interrupted by the commercials starting.

"Thank you, babe" Sian nodded and threw one arm over the brunettes shoulder.

"If you want to know, we are going to watch "The Notebook"" Sophie turned her face towards Sian's again, surprised. Sian's gaze stayed fixed onto the screen while she kept talking

"I know it's your favorite, so I called and asked when they would show it. I figured you'd need some sort of distraction from all that crap that has happened recently. You need some good time and…."

Sophie had cut her off with a forceful kiss. Giggling they fell over now laying half onto Sian's seat as well.

"Being the thoughtful girlfriend I am. I also just bought us some popcorn. Here, it's still warm"

She looked down and entwined their hands.

Sophie smiled in amazement at how much her girlfriend had planned this, how much thought she had put into this to surprise her.

She pulled Sian into a hug, kissed her cheek

"I love you. It's perfect. You are perfect" Sian looked into her eyes and nodded. Sophie saw nothing but love in her eyes.

The film started and both turned towards the screen while settling into a comfortable place.

Halfway through the movie Sian got bored. She was all loved up and watched her girlfriends features in amazement. Smiling she saw how concentrated Sophie seemed to watch the movie.

"Stop watching me" Sophie said without even bothering to look away from the screen.

"I can't help it, my girlfriend is breathtakingly beautiful. You should see her"

Sophie turned her head with a sincerity in her gaze she said

"I bet she's nothing compared to my girl" and grinned. She turned back to look towards the screen.

Sian got flustered by all of this. In the last few weeks there hadn't been any time in which they have had the flat to their own. This meant lots of built up frustration.

Throwing another glance at her stunning brunette she lost all of her willpower to her desire.

Passionately she moved a few inches towards Sophie and began attacking her neck with feather-light kisses.

_This night just keeps getting better and better_, the brunette thought with closed eyes and turned to her girlfriend ready for some sexy time.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
